leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Heyahey/Custom Champion: Infinity, The Mysterious Deity
Infinity, The Mysterious Deity is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities additional damage, based on his last spell casted. This can occur every 7 seconds. }} Infinity channels for 1 second, the releases 4 / 6 / 8 / 10 / 12 ethereal swords on a straight line, dealing damage to the first enemy unit they impact with. An enemy can not be hit by more than 3 swords at time. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 90 |costtype = mana |range = 1000 }} Infinity calls an Ancient Monolith from the heavens, that impacts on the ground after a 0.25 seconds delay, dealing damage and stunning surrounding enemies. The Monolith roots on the ground for 6 seconds, becoming impassable terrain and increasing allies attack speed on an 800 units area by the duration |leveling= Stun Duration: 1 / 1.25 / 1.50 / 1.75 / 2 seconds Attack Speed Buff: 20% / 25% / 30% / 35% / 40% |cooldown = |cost = 80 / 85 / 90 / 95 / 100 |costtype = mana |range = 1100 }} Infinity releases a sphere of divine energies onto an enemy, dealing magic damage and reducing its movement speed during 2 seconds. |leveling = Slow Percentage: 40% / 45% / 50% / 55% / 60%| cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 850 }} |cooldown = |cost = 150 / 175 / 200 |costtype = mana |range = 1500 }} Lore Legends that flow through the world, and many people find are endless, as well as the potential of the Ancient Gods of Zedonya, an ancient race that has lived for millions of years, with skills beyond the limits of imagination and human understanding. Zedonya, a paradaise hidden from Valoran, it's a place that exist before the earth itself, where the Ancient Gods live, free from any terrenal restriction. Infinity its one of these deities. Upon before, he helped other gods on the creation of the nature itself, providing any resource it would need. He lived peacefully on there, until the rune war begun. With all of his efforts, he tried all to prevent the devastation the man was trying to reach, but all he did, was in vain. When the years passed, and the Rune Wars came to an end, he saw all the destruction that the people did to Valoran. His fury was so overwhelming that the only solution he found was to let go a part of his divinity, in a way that he could enter the material plane of the land the Ancient Gods created, and kill every warrior on Valoran. Infinity faced all the warriors that wanted to stop him, but was in vain, they knew something: they couldn't even fight against him, they couldn't stop the wrath of Infinity. After searching he found the place he was searching as his primordial target: The institute of war. Upon entering, he started to destroy everything, taking away every warrior on his way to his goal: Destroy all Runeterra, and Re-build it from zero, on a way that it won't be devastated again by the hand of the humans. But before going to destroy the Institute of War completely, three of the best, high ranked summoners, on an attempt to stop him, convinced Infinity to join the League of Legends (They knew that even without part of his divinity, Infinity could devastate Valoran, or even, Runeterra with ease) and use his powers not to destroy, but to demostrate to his enemies the true power of Zendonya. Infinity could not refuse a deal like this, and with the excitement to show the power of the Ancient Gods, his answer was an instantly yes. So that day, the mysterious deity, former god of Zedonya, Infinity, knowing that his powers could restore itself in some time, Joined the League of Legends, to fight for the honor of Zedonya and restore the peace that was taken away from Runeterra The destruction of the life on Runeterra will not come by the hand of an external force, but by the greedy hand of the man itself... -Infinity Quotes Upon Selection This day we fight together, summoner, but remember, i only serve the will of Zedonya.... Movement Do the impossible This place feels so familiar... Lets move on This still retains some essence of the past... The battle awaits! The power of Zedonya its within me This Way The reason they are fighting... it's actually the true reason? I will not fail... Atacking You should die before i kill you Die! Take this! Suffer as we did! Pereat! Peace and order Shall be restored! Perish, Evil! Joke Infinity sits on a chair made of air, and creates a table of solid rock and invites near people to take seat. Hah! Come here, let me tell you the secret of how you cant beat me Heh! Come here and let's watch them kill themselves Let me tell you the true meaning of madness, destroy everything and attempt to make nothing happened! Joke near an ally/enemy Syndra Oh, Come here cutie, do you want to taste how does feels the true power?! Hey Swetie, do you came here often? Joke near an ally/enemy Xerath Let me show you the true definition of power, my friend You're nothing, but a mere spark in eternal lightning! Taunt You fools! Do you actually comprehend what are you doing?! I will show you...The true definition of destruction!! Upon casting Edge of Extinction The ones that destroy with their sword, will be destroyed by the sword Upon casting Penance of The Heavens Come at my call, Monolitus Obliviónis! '''Upon casting Transcendence of Zedonya' Not so fast! Upon casting Divinum Devastatio Condemnare deorum! Extinguish! BY THE WILL OF ZEDONYA, VANISH!!! OMGWTFBBQ!! (Rare) When killing an enemy with Divinum Devastatio Eye by eye, tooth by tooth... Feel their despair! Now, you know how it feels... (Supposed) Gameplay Infinity is a mid range mage, who specializes on not letting the enemies approach to him or his allies.Infinity can be used as a support, but also, can be used mid lane, where he can freely farm his lane and make his enemies to suffer while they try to reach him. Infinity early game can be hard if not managed good, as even with a decent mana pool and a good amount of health points, infinity is fragile, being hard to him to stay on lane for a long time. Infinity excels at Mid to Late game, as most of his skills, and primordially, Edge of Extinction has taken some levels, Infinity can become a dangerous threat if the enemy let him roam freely. His passive, Force of the Ancient Gods, bases his strength on casting spells on a smart way, so combo Divinum Devastatio With Edge of Extinction can wipe out with everything that stands on his way Using Penance of the Heavens in a less offensive way, can help in buff your team attack speed, can help to take down turrets or help allies to farm his lane a bit faster. Infinity signature skill, Edge of Extinction its an skill that help him to farm his lane, taking advantage of his range, it can also be used to poke the enemy safely. Transcendence of Zedonya its has a less damage compared with his others spells, but when buffed by Force of the Ancients Gods, it can become a very dangerous spell (Using Divinum Devastatio over all the enemy team, followed up by Transcendence of Zedonya on their most valuable champion, can kill him before it reacts) '''Transcendence of Zedonya can be used on a utility way to set up Penance of the Heavens followed up by Edge of extinction and Divinum Devastatio, can finish the existence of any living being that tries to defy him Welp, this its my first champ, so feel free to give some feedback (i know this guy can be broken as fuck, but please, help me to make him not Godlike :DD Category:Custom champions